


Up on the Rooftop

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Pilot, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Meta, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: What could the rooftop scene in the unaired Sherlock pilot possibly mean?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShellyConnors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyConnors/gifts), [JubJubJub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubJubJub/gifts).



> Sing to the tune of "Up on the Housetop."

Up on the rooftop Sherlock stands  
Looking up, John understands  
This is the man that he’s fallen for  
He’s had a taste, and he wants some more

Pilot scene, what could it mean?  
Pilot scene, what could it mean?  
Up on the rooftop high above  
Sherlock’s the one who is John’s true love

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried to embed a video before. Hope this works. If for some reason you can't see the video, you can find it at https://youtu.be/OchSN2DY350 :D


End file.
